


Two bedrooms, a garden and a dog

by norwegianssweethearts



Series: Liv and  Noah (SkamNL) [1]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegianssweethearts/pseuds/norwegianssweethearts
Summary: Liv and Noah are looking for a new place to live





	Two bedrooms, a garden and a dog

Liv looks at the links Noah sent her again. She goes through all the pictures, once again. 

 

**Noah** : I think we should visit this house. What do you think? 

**Noah** : do I call them to see it tomorrow? 

**Noah** : it's not far from the gallery 

**Noah** : and even closer to the school 

**Noah** : :)

Isa clears her throat. 

“Liv?” she says, chuckling. 

“oh yeah, sorry. I zoned out.” 

“Trouble in paradise?” Engel asks softly. 

“No. Not at all.” she says. 

“So what is going on?”

“Noah wants to move out his dad's house. So we're looking for a new place to live. And Noah sent me links this morning, and..”

“and?” Esra repeats. 

“and it's a house! A whole house. With a garden, with two rooms!”

The girls look at Liv, a bit confused.

After a moment, Janna speaks up.

“Sorry, but I don’t really see the problem?”

Liv sighs. 

“It’s not a problem, it’s just…. a whole house? Isn’t that soon?”

Isa gives her a confused look. “Have you been to Noah’s house? The one you two are currently living in?”

“It’s not the same! I moved into his house. It’s his dad’s so it made sense. But choosing to move into a house with a garden? What’s next? A golden retriever?” 

“Would it be bad?”

“What?”

“do you think it would be bad to have a house and a dog with Noah?”

“No. But we're young. I don't know if that something we should be doing now.”

“no offense, but you've been married to Noah since you called him out when we were, like, 16.” Janna says, looking through her bag. 

“true” the girls agree. 

“Liv, I think you need to talk to Noah.” Esra says with a warm smile. 

“You've created a whole story in that little smart brain of yours but all Noah did was  sending you a link to a house that is available.”

When it starts raining, the girls decide it's time to pack their things and leave. Instead of heading home, Liv goes to the gallery. 

She greets Noah with a kiss and a coffee from the café nearby. 

“I still have things to do here, Liv”, he says. 

“I know, don't worry. I just thought you might want some company, that's all.”

Noah smiles. 

Liv sits down on Noah's desk and plays with her rings. 

After a little while, Noah stops what he’s doing and looks at Liv.

“What’s going on?” his voice is steady and calm and Liv knows she won’t get away with a lie but she tries anyway.

“Nothing”. 

Noah stares at her until she caves in.

“The house….” she starts, not looking into his eyes.

“Yeah?” he nods.

“Do you really want to live in a house with a garden?” she asks, tentatively.

“I don’t know? I thought it was a super cool house and it’s really in the middle of both of our jobs so I was like ‘let’s visit it’. But if you don’t want a garden, that’s fine, Liv.”

Liv nods. 

“Is this the moment you’re telling me the truth? I want to get to the part where we can, you know, kiss.” Noah says with a little smirk and Liv is in love, love. 

“idiot! I just…. this is a house, Noah. With a garden. And two rooms, a garage, and … everything.”

“Yeah? Wasn’t it the point of moving out? To have another place to live?”

“Yes! But… we’re 23 and 26! Do you really want a house with two rooms and a garden now? with me?”

Noah sits down next to her. he looks at his feet.

“You don’t want that?” his voice is deeper than before. 

“I’m not sure. I mean…”

“I see. I have work to finish. You should head home.” 

Liv almost takes her purse and leaves but she decides against it.

“You know what I meant” she says instead. 

Noah sighs twice and shakes his head.

“No. I don’t know what you meant. That you want to live with me only in a one bedroom apartment with no garden? or that you don’t want to live with me period? I’m still unsure, to be honest”

“You’re frustrating sometimes, Noah.” she says and Noah raises an eyebrow at her.

“ditto.”

Liv chuckles. 

“why did you like, choose, this house?”

“I don't know. It was on the first page and I thought why not.”

Liv smiles.

“ok.” she says. “then we should go visit it”

Noah looks at her, confused. 

“I just.. I didn't get cold feet or whatever. I just realized how serious our relationship was when you sent that link. Because the first thought I had was “hey, it's a great house, there's even a room for a child and a garden for a dog” and it scared me how easy it was for me to see a future with you.” she admits. 

Noah smiles. 

“and I thought you had chosen this house because…. You wanted a child. And a dog.” she admits, hiding her face in her hands. 

“you're so cute.” Noah lets out.

“fuck you” she answers and flips him off. 

“I fucking love you” he says. 

They both laugh at the same time. 

“Liv, I'm sure one day we'll have all of that. Children, dogs, a garden, but I would like, talk to you first if I planned to have this now. I just thought that house was cool. I swear.”

He kisses her on her forehead. 

\---

They find a house a few weeks after their talk. It's a house a little bit further than they wanted, but they fell in love with it the moment they stepped into the house. There are two bedrooms and there is a very little garden. It's them.

Moving out and in is stressful, but they manage to do it with their friends. In two weeks, the house is ready and decorated. In no time, they are all settled. 

They lived in Noah's house for a long time, but this house feels so much more theirs. This house doesn't have bad memories attached to it and they can feel it. 

When they wake up the first morning,in their new bed  Liv wakes up too far from Noah so she moves closer and settles into his embrace. 

“is the dog negotiable?” Noah asks her and Liv bursts out laughing.    
  


They adopt Lilies a few weeks later. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> Find me on tumblr : norwegianssweethearts.tumblr.com


End file.
